


Seeing Stars

by Calacious



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Pre-Slash, Shawn is a little taken aback at first but then warms up, Yuletide Treat, fluff and a tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5471813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric's not sure what to make of the not quite kiss that he and Jack share in passing until it happens again, over a bottle of ketchup, and it's not as much a kiss in passing as it is an actual kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SadieFlood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadieFlood/gifts).



> Treat for the following request: "Jack Hunter Eric Matthews You don't have to ship it, but please no girl drama!"  
> I hope it's okay that I did ship it. There is no girl drama, though there is a little boy drama. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of this work of fiction and am not making any profit, monetary or otherwise, through the writing of this.

It kind of happens by accident, really. Their first kiss. And it's not anything to write home about. Just a quick peck on the lips in passing, both of them turning and giving each other a puzzled look, and then moving on. Like it was just some kind of greeting. Like what the British do when they greet each other. Or maybe it's the French. Eric's not too sure which it is. Maybe it's both. 

Either way, it doesn't really matter, because it keeps plaguing his mind, and whenever he sees Jack, his lips tingle, and he has to swallow and look away. Sometimes adjust his jeans.

It's confusing, and exciting, and Eric isn't sure what to make of it when his hand accidentally brushes Jack's when they're both reaching for the bottle of ketchup at the same time, and it feels like he's been shocked by a bolt of electricity. They both pull their hands away quickly, the bottle of ketchup completely forgotten in the aftermath of whatever it was that had just happened.

Shawn's looking at both of them like they've grown two heads, makes some sort of excuse to make himself scarce that Eric doesn't even hear over the sound of his own heartbeat, and exits the room with a few backward glances, as though he's hoping to catch sight of something. Or maybe trying to avoid catching sight of something. Whichever it is, it's dizzying, or maybe what's dizzying is the way that Jack's looking at him, and the fact that the air seems to have been sucked from the room. Maybe Shawn had taken it with him when he'd left.

Eric's eyes are locked on Jack's, and before he realizes what's happening, he's moving forward, and so is Jack, and then they're kissing, and this time it isn't a quick peck on the lips in passing, but a toe curling, sigh inducing, ear tingling, tongue touching, kiss. 

His hands are resting on Jack's hips, and Jack's fingers are digging into his ass. The room is spinning, and, if anything, the air is getting heavier, and it's harder to breathe, but not in a bad way, which is really, really confusing.

When the kiss is over, there's just the sound of their ragged breathing. Foreheads resting against each other, eyes searching. 

"Did that just happen?" Jack asks, voice a little awed, lips kiss-swollen.

"Yeah, I think it did," Eric whispers, mouth curving upward in a smile. "Wanna do it again?"

Jack nods, and Eric's hands shift, and they ignore the clearing of a throat, the muttered cursing that accompanies their dismissal of Shawn, in favor of indulging in another mind blowing kiss. 

"I could get used to this," Jack says.

Eric's lips feel like they're on fire, and his heart's racing, and he wonders when he'd started liking guys, or maybe it's not guys he likes, just Jack. "Yeah, me, too."

"Get a room, you, two," Shawn says. "Some people are trying to do their homework, here."

Jack laughs, and cranes his neck to look at his little brother who's sitting on the couch. "Since when do you do homework?"

"Since when do you do Eric Matthews?" Shawn shoots back, eyes going wide and hand clamping over his mouth when he realizes what he's just said. He's shaking his head, and picking up his school books, and backing out of the room before Jack and Eric even have time to react.

Jack sighs and pulls a hand through his hair. "I should go talk to him."

"Maybe we both should," Eric suggests, feeling very mature, and protective of whatever it is that he and Jack have. 

It's just the start of something, but Eric has a feeling that it's the start of something big, and really good, and he doesn't want to lose whatever it is that they've started just because Shawn is uncomfortable with it, or because Jack doesn't want to make things awkward for his younger brother. 

Eric has a feeling that he's going to need to speak with Cory about this as well. Shawn doesn't keep anything from his best friend, and Eric really doesn't want to keep this from his little brother either. Cory's here often enough that if this thing between Eric and Jack continues, he's bound to see another stolen kiss, or something more. 

Jack knocks on his brother's door, his other hand gripping Eric's tightly. It doesn't feel strange, though Jack's palm is a little sweaty, and Eric's never really held another guy's hand before, except for Cory's when they'd been little kids and he'd been tasked with keeping an eye on his little brother. That doesn't count though, and maybe Eric's a little more nervous about this than he'd thought he was when he'd offered to go speak with Shawn.

"Shawn, can we talk?" Jack's voice is strained, and Eric squeezes his hand, offers him a smile when Jack glances nervously in his direction. 

They can hear Shawn shuffling around in his room, Jack flinches when what sounds like a whole bookshelf of books crashes to the floor. There's a muffled apology from the other side of the door, and then it's finally opened, and Shawn isn't quite meeting their eyes. 

"Look, I'm sorry." Shawn's staring at his feet. "I...I guess I was just caught off guard. I mean, it's not every day..." Shawn's jaw clenches and he shoves a hand through his hair. It's a gesture that's so similar to what Jack does when he's self conscious that it makes Eric smile. 

"It's okay," Eric says. 

He wonders how Cory's going to take this; if he'll be as uncomfortable as Shawn is. How his parents, and little sister will handle the news. Somehow he thinks that Mr. Feeny will have some wise advice to give the two of them, and makes a mental note to go visit the man before taking Jack to his parents. 

"No, it's not," Shawn says with a huff, and when he finally raises his head to look at him, there's something indiscernible, and hard in his eyes. "Look, I'm okay with the two of you..." he waves a hand between Eric and Jack, "you know. I'm sorry for what I said. I just..." he shrugs, face going red as he looks away.

Jack reaches for him, and pulls his younger brother in for a hug that Eric's drawn into as well. "You don't have to be okay with this right now, Shawn, but I'm not going to give this up. I'm not going to give Eric up."

Shawn nods, and Eric presses a hand to the back of the younger boy's head, wonders if Cory is going to have as hard a time accepting this as Shawn appears to be having. He hopes not, and that, even if he does, he'll be able to stand as strong as Jack is in this moment.

"Good," Shawn says, voice low and thick, muffled by Jack's shirt. "Don't give it up. I'll come around. Just give me time."

"I know you will," Jack says, voice filled with certainty and pride. "Now, finish your homework." 

The brothers push away from each other, suddenly awkward with their display of familial intimacy. Jack draws Eric closer to his side, and Shawn's back to staring at his feet and running his hand through his hair. 

"Race you to my bedroom," Jack whispers in Eric's ear. Shivers run down his spine, and he nods, takes a step away from Jack, and they jockey for the ideal position in the hallway to reach Jack's room first. 

Shawn shakes his head, rolls his eyes, and slams the door shut in their faces. "Get a room!" he shouts through his door, but there's no anger in his voice, and Eric gets the sense that things are okay between the three of them, that Shawn isn't going to give them any grief over whatever it is that he and Jack have started together.

It's a relief, and Eric hopes that things go half as well (hopefully better) when he talks to Cory, and his sister and parents about this. His heart flutters in his chest, and his stomach turns upside down at the look that crosses Jack's face when they both slam into the door frame to his bedroom at the same time, shoulders and head colliding. 

He's seeing stars, and is certain that it's not because of a concussion, but because of the distinct lack of oxygen going to his brain, and the way that his lips and hands are tingling, the way that his heart stops and stutters when Jack twists and turns and coaxes him into the bedroom, pulling the door shut behind the two of them. They kiss, and Eric knows that he'll be seeing stars for a long time to come.


End file.
